halofandomcom-20200222-history
Iron (Skull)
'''Iron' is a skull found in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo: Reach, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. It has a similar effect in each of these games, and is a gold skull. Location Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary This skull can be located in the very beginning of the level Pillar of Autumn . As soon as you are able to move freely in the Cryo room, walk to the back of the room towards the two large barrels to your left. The skull will be behind these barrels. Halo 2 In the level High Charity, when you enter the second and final large Gravity Lift (do not confuse with the smaller ones throughout the level), look up. The Skull will pass through you extremely quickly so you must start holding X a bit before you actually pass it to grab hold of it. Halo 3 #At the point where you must rescue Sergeant Johnson and his team, snipe as many enemies as you can and then jump down and cross the bridge. #Keep to the right of the bridge until you see a blocked line with some pipes. Hop onto this block and continue. #When you reach the end of this raised block, jump up into the balcony. #Follow this balcony to the end. The skull is hidden behind a pillar jutting out from the building tucked into the corner. Effect Halo 2 In co-op play, death reverts both players to their last saved checkpoint. Halo 3, Reach, CEA, 4, 2 Anniversary On top of its original effect in Halo 2, Iron has additional effects in all of its appearances in newer Halos, including Halo 2 Anniversary. Firstly, a restriction has been added to solo too; death restarts the level for the player (reverting to the last checkpoint would be pointless since death already does this in single player). Also, the Revert to Last Saved Checkpoint option in the pause menu is removed so that players cannot cheat the mandatory level restart using it. Trivia *The skull's absence in Halo Wars and Halo: Spartan Assault can be explained by the fact it would be redundant; death in both of those games already means restarting the level. *In Halo 2, the skull is partially useless, as on Legendary (the difficulty in which it must be collected) it's effect is already in effect, and its change is only noticeable if the player switches to another difficulty without switching off their console. Gallery Menu H3 Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo 3 skull menu. H3ODST Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo 3: ODST skull menu. HR Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo: Reach skull menu. HCEA Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary skull menu. H4 Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo 4 skull menu. HTMCC-H2A Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo 2: Anniversary skull menu, in Halo: The Master Chief Collection. H5G Iron Skull.png|The Iron Skull viewed in the Halo 5: Guardians skull menu. Gameplay Iron-skull.jpg|The Halo 3 Iron skull is located on the left half of the image, behind the pillar. Sources